


Be the Lightning In Me

by paralleltonone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has something to tell Liam, and the rain isn’t about to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Lightning In Me

“Zayn, you sure today is a good day for this?”

          It sure didn’t look like it. The skies were darkening more and more as the minutes went by, rumbling could be heard in the distance. But yet, there was Zayn, settled atop the black and red striped blanket he’d brought out to the park, pulling stuff from a bag and situating it on the blanket.

“Liam, I’ve been planning this for a while now. I’m not going to let the rain ruin my plans.”

_What if this storm ends?_   
_And leaves us nothing_   
_Except a memory_   
_A distant echo_

“Zayn, it’s just a picnic. I mean, we can have lunch another time or at a restau-”

“Liam, please, just sit down. Ignore it. The clouds will probably not even head this way.”

          The clouds didn’t need to head that way. They were already there.

“Zayn, look around, other people are packing up. Come on, we can do this another day,” Liam tried to convince him.

          But no. Not for Zayn. Today was the day. He’d been preparing and planning and prepping for this day, this moment. One day, he knew he was going to have that confidence to do what’d been weighing on him for months, years, and today was that day. He’d be damned if he was about to let the rain stop him. And that was why Zayn continued pulling out plates and flatware and the container of pasta he’d made. He flinched at the sound of the lightning striking some ways not too far away, but he still lifted the lid on that container and started dishing it out onto the plates.

“You know what? This is crazy,” Liam said, standing up. “Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me in the car or in a restaurant where we won’t get soaked. Come on, let’s go, Zayn. Seriously.”

          Zayn had mentally marked off the days on an imaginary calendar to this date. He had to tell Liam, and it seemed only fitting to tell on this date.

“Remember when we were texting back and forth for weeks after the band was formed?” Zayn stopped spooning pasta out onto the plates and just stared at the fabric beneath his body, even though he was talking to Liam. “And you said that you weren’t sure you wanted to stay in this?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

          It wasn’t one of Liam’s most proudest moments: nearly quitting something and almost letting down four other people who were counting on him because he didn’t get what he’d wanted.

“And then I told you that if you left then so would I, and you told me that I had too much talent and deserved it too much to just walk away from it,” Zayn said. “And then, you called me two days later and told me that you would stay only if I would do the same and stay with you, that you didn’t think you would be happy if I didn’t stay.”

“Yeah, I remember those conversations. You wanted to have this picnic, which is weird as hell by the way, to talk about _that_? Zayn, can we go now?”

          Liam wasn’t getting it. Liam never got it, and sometimes, Zayn wondered why he even bothered.

“Liam,” Zayn sighed. “Two years ago to this date, I had to call all the other guys back and practically grovel my way back into their good graces because I’d already quit before you called.”

“You did what?” Liam’s brows contorted.

“I quit because I thought you were going to, and…I just didn’t want to be there if you weren’t.” Zayn tried to explain, but he knew Liam still wasn’t getting it. “I wouldn’t have been happy either if you weren’t there.”

_What if this storm ends?_   
_And I don’t see you_   
_As you are now_   
_Ever again_

          Drizzles were starting to fall and the thunder rolled louder, closer than before, but Zayn didn’t budge from his spot.

“Well, it’s a good thing we both changed our minds…I guess? Can we go now?”

          But Zayn didn’t move. Not as the lightening struck before the drizzles turned to heavy drops and Liam cursed under his breath, picking up the things Zayn had taken out. Zayn didn’t move as Liam yelled at him to get up and do something. He didn’t move as the people around hurried to their cars and bikes and to taxis on the street. He didn’t move when Liam tried to nudge him from the blanket. He did move eventually.

          He moved straight to his feet and to his tip toes to match he and Liam’s height difference, and his hands went to the sides of Liam’s face, cupping it. Then he moved again, closing the little gap that remained between the two of them, causing dripping plaid to stick to plaid in the same fashion it stuck to their bodies. He moved again to touch his lips to Liam’s, almost with hesitation as he prepared for the inevitable, for Liam to drop that bag Zayn had brought out that day that he held in his hand and push him away.

          And Liam actually did drop that bag. But it wasn’t because of Zayn’s idea of the inevitable. He dropped that bag and brought his hands up to still them against Zayn’s hips. He pulled Zayn in instead of pushed away. He parted his lips and reciprocated Zayn’s kiss instead of turning his head. He didn’t stop kissing Zayn, and Zayn didn’t stop kissing him.

_Now, it’s found us_   
_Like I have found you_   
_I don’t want to run_   
_Just overwhelm me_

          The skies were almost black in the storm. The daytime light grayed as the sun was covered. Thunder pounded and lightning crashed. The park looked desolate save for the two of them. Zayn and Liam. Liam and Zayn. Posted right there on that black and red striped blanket, brown paper bag that held their picnic lunch disintegrating in the weather on the ground near their feet, water falling over them without mercy and flattening their hair to their heads and causing the material of their clothes to stick to them like glue. Lips locked, tongues colliding, arms locking the other in around the shoulders or the waist.

          The rain didn’t slack up as they took a moment to breathe and take in the exchange, the exchange they both wanted to be the first of many to come. It didn’t stop battering down on them when Liam pressed his forehead to Zayn’s, and whispered to him above the sound of the rushing water.

“To think that I thought there was no way you could make me any happier…”

_I want to see you_   
_As you are now_   
_Every single day_   
_That I am living_   
_Painted in flames_   
_All peeling thunder_   
_Be the lightning in me_   
_That strikes relentless_

Lyrics taken from [“The Lightning Strike”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLcunmj-qdI) by Snow Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [livewhilewereforeveryoung](http://livewhilewereforeveryoung.tumblr.com)


End file.
